What You Did Last Summer
by helpwolvesandsmile
Summary: The gang went on a camping trip last summer. Stories of a murderer are passed between them. They find something, or someone, and decide it's best to get rid of them, go home, and continue their normal lives. Things are almost forgotten until the next year when they begin to get strange notes about the accident last summer. Based off the movie I Know What You Did Last Summer
1. 1 Vacation Gone Wrong

_A/N: _

_Hi people! I just finished my other stories Revenge of Mrs. Lee and Flames and Angel Wings. Almost right away I got an idea for another story! My friend recently told me about a movie called I Know What You Did Last Summer, and it sounded pretty good so I watched the trailer and a few scenes of it. I liked it and got inspired to do a story based off of it! Just to let you know… the movie was rated R for violence and language. I won't put any strong language in here, I'm not a big fan of profanity, but this story could get… gory. So I'll do my best to keep it interesting and detailed enough but discreet enough so that those of you who don't do well with blood and things can still enjoy it. Let me know if anything gets out of hand with that sort of stuff. Well, nuff said, here is my Victorious version of I Know What You Did Last Summer. _

_Reminder: _

_I do not own Victorious or the movie I Know What You Did Last Summer. All rights go to the original filmmakers, directors, writers, etc. _

_Summary: _

_The gang went on a camping trip last summer. Stories of a murderer are passed between them. They find something, or someone, and decide it's best to get rid of them, go home, and continue their normal lives. Things are almost forgotten until the next year when they begin to get strange notes about the accident last summer. Based off the movie I Know What You Did Last Summer._

_I'm really really sorry about these freakishly long author notes! If you took the time to read it, you are awesome and thanks so much. Now, onto the story at last!_

Vacation Gone Wrong

August 9th, 2011 

"Hey, Rob! I told you to get the marshmallows!" Andre called, taking a seat on a log near the campfire.

"I couldn't find them," Robbie said. "Here."

Robbie tossed the bag of marshmallows over to Andre. Andre opened the bag, handing out the contents. Tori sat next to Andre, Andre sat next to Robbie, Robbie sat next to Cat, Cat sat next to Jade, and Jade sat next to Beck. Everyone put the marshmallows on their sticks and held them over the fire. Jade put hers directly in the fire. After a few seconds, the marshmallow burst into flames. She took it off the skewer and set it on some chocolate, covering it with graham crackers, making it a S'more.

"Mmm," Jade purred, putting the s'more in her mouth.

"So good," Tori cooed, savoring the taste. "You know, people say that s'mores are only a childhood thing."

"What?" Andre said, surprised.

Tori nodded. "Yeah. I know people who say that all the time. Crazy, right?"

Cat nodded. "Uh-huh. I don't care how old I get, I'll always love you Mr. S'more!" She popped the rest of the s'more in her mouth.

"Oh! Who wants to tell ghost stories?" Tori asked.

"I got one," Beck said. "It's not really a ghost story though…"

"Tell it!" Cat chimed, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Okay, okay. My grandfather told me this when we used to camp here, he said it was true, but I'm still not sure. It was July in 2002," Beck began, putting an arm around Jade's shoulders. "There were three teenagers and they were out camping, here, in this same forest. They heard on the radio that a murderer had escaped from prison. One of them convinced the others that it wasn't true. The murderer turned out to be right behind them, hearing their conversation. The murderer was angry that they didn't think it was true. So he snuck into their tent in the night and killed the guy. The other two woke up and saw one of their friends had been killed. They called the cops. Before the police got there, one of the girls had gotten killed. The other girl told the cops the story. They took the bodies away and took the girl home. A few years later, the girl came back. No one knows why. They say it was to avenge her friends' deaths. But one night, neighbors reported hearing a loud scream and seeing a strange car next door. When the police came they found nothing. People say that the murderer is still lurking, looking for more victims."

Everyone stared at Beck in silence. Cat whimpered holding onto Jade's sleeve and burrowing her face into Jade's arm as if to hide herself.

"Cat, it's just a story," Jade reassured. "Right?" she asked, facing Beck.

Beck shrugged. "I don't know. My grandfather said it was true."

"Oh come on," Tori said with a roll of her eyes. "Maybe his grandfather just said it was true. I mean, people make up things like that all the time! You don't seriously believe it, do you?" She scanned her friends' faces.

"Actually, I've heard of that too," Andre confessed. "But the way I heard it was this: There were three teenagers camping here. One of them happened to be a lunatic who had recently escaped from an asylum. She was just disguised as the other two's friend. They say she had killed the real girl. One night, when they were asleep, the lunatic woke up. She killed the guy that was with her. In the morning, the other girl woke up to see the guy dead. The lunatic then killed her. The murderer called the cops, reporting her friends' deaths, and went home. Years later she returned. The neighbors complained on night about strange sounds and a cut-off scream. Some say that the lunatic killed herself; others say that she is still alive and lurking around."

"That's almost the same exact thing!" Beck argued.

Andre shook his head. "No. Yours is just kind of like mine."

"Why did the lunatic report her friends?" Cat asked.

"Because she staged it and acted like a murderer was on the loose, when it was really her," Andre explained.

There were a few moments of thoughtful silence. "These mosquitoes are eating me alive," Robbie stated, changing the subject.

"Yeah, me too," Beck agreed, standing up. "I think there's some bug spray in the truck."

"Let's go get it, then! I'm so itchy," Jade said.

They all stood up from their places to go to the truck. The dirty red truck sat at the top of the hill, on the side of the path. Jade ran ahead up the hill. She reached the truck and tried to open the door, it was locked. Beck caught up to her, tossing her his car keys. She caught them and hurriedly opened the door. She grabbed the many cans of bug repellent lying under a seat.

"Bug spray, get your bug spray!" Jade announced, tossing out the cans.

Suddenly, someone screamed. Everyone ran around the truck to where Tori was, on the other side of the small road. Tori supped her hand over her mouth; her eyes were wide with shock and fear. She pointed a shaky finger toward something a few steps in front of her. Jade looked at the thing. She squinted in the dim light, trying to make it out. A dark shape lay on the ground, leaves covered spots of it. Robbie came up behind them, shining a flashlight onto the object. Jade gasped at the sight. The thing turned out to have pale skin, dark lips, long strawberry blonde hair, and dull brown eyes. A person; a girl about fifteen years old.

"There's our lunatic," Andre said.

"Or the girl who came back for her friends," Beck said.

"What do we do with her?" Cat asked.

"I don't know, but we have to get rid of her," Jade spoke. "What if we put her in the lake?"

"Gross!" Tori said. "Are you crazy? I'm not touching a dead body so we can dump it in a lake!"

"Well, we have to get rid of her," Beck said. "We can't call the police. They gave up around here years ago from prank calls and weird cases like this. I vote lake."

"Lake," Robbie agreed.

"Lake," Andre said.

"Lake," Cat whispered, scared.

"Then it's settled," Jade said with a smirk. "Let's get her and ourselves out of here."

Carefully, they picked up the body. Jade wrinkled her nose in disgust. She liked dead creepy things and all, yet this seemed to be too much. They picked their way down the hillside and walked until they reached the shore of the lake. They tossed the girl into the water. Jade watched as the black water consumed the girl. She felt a shiver go through her.

Whoever it was or what story was true, they could agree on one thing. They had come across a dead girl. Someone could have killed her. And maybe that someone was now after them.


	2. 2 Remember When

_A/N:_

_I know it took me longer than usual to put this chapter up. I'm sorry! And this one might be kinda short. But the next chapter shoulder be better and longer! _

Remember When… 

July 9th 2012

Jade sat with her friends Beck, Robbie, Tori, Andre, and Cat. They sat on the beach, looking out over the Pacific Ocean and enjoying the sun and warm breeze. It was eighty-three degrees outside, clear, and sunny. Jade sat next to Cat on the large towel. She glanced at Beck, remembering their break-up a couple months ago. He looked over his shoulder, making eye contact with her for a split second until Jade looked away.

"I love summer," Tori stated.

Her words were greeted by a chorus of "yeah"s "me too"s.

"Remember last summer?" Robbie asked.

This silenced everyone. Jade's mind raced back eleven months ago when they had gone camping. It was a good time, until the last day. They had been eating s'mores around a campfire and exchanging stories. Beck brought up a story about a murderer in the area and three teenagers that had been camping and gotten killed. Except for one of them. Andre argued that one of the teenagers was the murderer and had happened to be a lunatic from a crazy asylum. Then, Tori had found a body of a girl next to the road. They didn't know what to do. So Jade suggested that they dump the body in the lake, go home, and forget what happened. That's exactly what they did.

"Yeah," Jade said flatly, answering Robbie.

"That was scary," Tori said.

"I don't want to talk about it," Cat pouted, covering her ears.

"We said we'd forget about it, so let's do that," Andre said, ending the conversation.

Jade couldn't shake off the creepy feeling, though. They had found a dead body in the middle of pretty much nowhere. She tried to push the thought away and focus on the sound of the waves.

Jade walked into her house, setting down her beach bag. She spotted her little brother, Ethan, in the living room watching TV.

"I'm back," she said.

"Hey," Ethan responded, his eyes glued to the television.

"Why are you watching TV? It's summer. Go outside and do something for once," Jade insisted, walking into the kitchen.

Ethan paused the TV and followed his sister into the kitchen, sitting at the counter.

"Dad home yet?" Jade asked.

"No," Ethan answered. "Oh, I got the mail." He went over to the table, sifting through magazines and letters. "There's a letter for you."

"Who's it from?" Jade took the envelope.

"I don't know. What does it say?"

Jade opened it. The paper was yellowed and crinkled. Just seven letters and no address or clue as to who it came from. It read:

**I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST SUMMER.**

Jade stared in shock at the piece of paper. Someone knew. Someone knows. Ethan reached for the letter.

"Let me see it!" He said, grabbing for the letter. "What does it say?"

"Nothing," Jade said shakily. She put the letter in her pocket.


	3. 3 Notes and a Murderer

_A/N: _

… _So sorry about not updating as fast as I thought I would. I guess updates from now on are going to be more spaced out. But I'll update at least once every two or three days, unless I'm busy on a trip or something like that. And if you are lucky, I might go out of my mind writing three chapters in an hour. Seriously, I've done that before! I have writer's block right now so… well, just enjoy the chapter. _

_First one to guess which old Nickelodeon show I was watching yesterday gets an imaginary unicorn! _

Notes and a Murderer 

Jade rang the doorbell to the Vega's house. Tori opened the door moments later. Tori invited her in. Jade took a seat on the couch next to Cat. Andre, Robbie, and Beck were there as well.

"What's up?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, why'd you tell us all to come over here?" Robbie asked.

Tori stood in front of them, pulling out her phone. "I got a text yesterday…"

"You called us over so you could tell us someone texted you?" Jade said.

"Kinda," Tori answered. "I don't know who it's from. And look what it says." She held out the phone for everyone to see.

"I know what you did last summer," everyone read aloud.

Jade's eyes grew wide. She stared in surprise at the text message. As she read the sentence again and again her heart got faster. Someone texted Tori the same message. Jade stood up and pulled out the letter from her pocket.

"I got a letter saying the same thing," Jade announced, giving the paper to Cat so the girl could pass it on.

"Creepy," Cat whimpered.

"So… someone knows?" Beck asked.

"Yeah. Someone definitely knows," Tori confirmed.

The door opened, Mr. Vega walked into the house. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hey, Dad," Tori said, sitting down.

Mr. Vega went around the room, locking doors and windows and closing curtains.

"What's wrong?" Tori asked.

He turned to face Tori. "Well… there's a criminal loose in the area. An escaped murderer."

"Murderer? Then why aren't you out trying to catch them?"

"It's not my shift. And I wanted to come home and make sure everyone was okay," Mr. Vega finished, going up the stairs.

"What if it's the murderer from the story?" Cat asked.

"Oh, come on! I'm sure it's not them," Tori reassured.

Jade frowned. "Face it, Vega. We've been getting these notes saying that someone knows what we did last summer and there's a murderer loose in the area. The person was probably spying on us when we went camping, heard us tell the stories, saw us dump the girl in the lake, has been giving us the messages, and now is out to kill us!"

Andre stood up. "Wait. What do you mean 'we'? I know we did those things, but dumping the girl in the lake was your idea."

"But you all agreed with it!"

"Hey!" Beck shouted. "Don't argue. Maybe what Jade said is true, but really, what are the odds that would happen? I seriously doubt it is the same person. And the police are probably taking them back to jail as we speak. So let's just stay calm."

Jade crossed her arms and slumped back onto the couch. She wanted to believe him, and a part of her did. But in the back of her mind lingered the thought. What if it was the same person, and were they coming to get them?


	4. 4 Lockdown

_A/N: _

_Thanks for the reviews! As for my little trivia in the last author note… Deceive The Rainbow guessed it! What was the old Nick show I was watching? Drake and Josh. Hahaha unicorn for you! That show was my absolute favorite. In the words of Rex: "That show was classic."Hehee. I'm still not sure about this chapter. After all the time I have spent sitting on my butt doing nothing, you'd think I would have used some of it to come up with an awesome idea for a new chapter. Oh well. And I know I haven't updated for days. My sister is... depressed. So I've been dealing with family issues and friendship issues. :( Anyway, enjoy!_

Lockdown

Jade sat with her friends at the lunch table. The sun shined down on the Asphalt Café. The six talked about the mysterious notes and the murderer running around.

"Why would an escaped prisoner want to hurt _us_?" Tori asked, swallowing some of her apple. "I bet it's just some escaped murderer who has nothing to do with us or anything we did last summer."

"But… it's just too weird," Robbie said. "The notes, the murderer, all this happening almost exactly a year after what we did. It's creepy."

Jade nodded. "I agree with Robbie. And, even if you are right, Vega, that doesn't change the fact that someone knows what we did."

"We have to figure this out," Beck stated, dipping a french-fry in ketchup. "Who was around when we found the dead girl?"

"No one," Andre answered.

"Well, there was that old couple living in that cabin down the road," Jade said.

Cat giggled. "I love elderly people. They smell funny, they're so nice, give you candy, and it's cute how their hands shake when they pour their apple juice!"

Jade smiled and rolled her eyes. Cat had a way of turning any situation into something good, even if it was only for a second.

"Yeah, but would an old person really send threatening notes to someone younger than them?" Andre pondered.

Jade shook her head, thinking for a moment. "What if someone was camping in the woods that were next to the road? But we didn't know about them. Tori screamed, they heard it, came running, and hid in the bushes watching everything we did."

"Possibly," Tori said. "But then how did they get the info to text me and mail the letter to you?"

Jade shrugged. "I dunno. They heard us call each other by our names, searched them up on the internet, found a picture of us with our name, and went from there. Hackers can do almost anything they want."

"And you know all this… how?" Beck asked.

Jade smirked and took a bite of her pizza.

"You know, Jade's probably right," Andre said. All eyes turned toward him. "Well, her idea of things is our best bet on what happened."

"What about the murderer?" Cat asked. "And what if the person who sent the notes is coming after us? I don't want them to get me."

Tori patted Cat's shoulder in reassurance. "Like I said, it's just some random escaped prisoner who has nothing to do with any of us. And the person who sent the notes is probably just joking around with us, you know, trying to scare us. That's all."

"Cruel joke," Beck muttered.

"And anyway," Robbie chimed in, "Cat, the person wouldn't go for you. Or any of us. The only person who really has anything to be afraid of is Jade."

"Dude!" Jade snapped.

"It was your idea to throw the girl in the lake!" Robbie defended.

"Well Vega found the girl in the first place," Jade informed, her icy gaze flickering toward Tori.

"Gee, thanks," Tori said sarcastically.

"Attention students!" a loud voice boomed. "Please get inside the building. Go to the Blackbox Theater. Staff, lock all doors and windows."

"What's going on?" Cat questioned.

"I don't know. Let's just get inside and find out," Tori said.

Jade followed her friends, and the other students, into the building. They walked the hallways until they reached the Blackbox. Everyone crowded inside, struggling to fit. Jade stretched her neck on stood on her toes, trying to see. Lane and Principal Eikner stood up in front, trying to silence the people.

"Students," Mr. Eikner said loudly. "Stay calm and be quiet. We are on lockdown right now."

A chorus of "whys" followed his words. Students looked at each other in fear and confusion. Jade was aware of Cat standing next to her. The redhead clung to her in fear.

Lane spoke next. "A few of the staff reported a strange man outside the building. He was trying to break windows and doors, obviously wanting to get in. He had a gun in his hands and was using it to smash windows. He threatened to shoot."

Screams and shouts arose from the crowd of students. Cat looked up at Jade with wide, frightened eyes.

"The murdered," Cat said, barely audible. "Or the person sending the notes! They're trying to kill us!"


	5. 5 Close Call

_A/N: _

_Shoutouts to all my regular reviewers! _

_karlaserna_

_Deceive The Rainbow_

_Bade4life21 _

_chipy8910_

_curly1221 _

_And all the others! Even those who reviewed on my other stories or are just reading them! I just needed to thank all of you. I spent some time planning this chapter and the next few chapters. I hope you like it. But this chapter will probably be short. And I noticed a typo at the very end of the previous chapter; it was meant to be murderer not murdered. Sorry. _

_(And, Bade4life21, she seems to be getting better. Thanks.)_

Close Call 

Cat held tightly onto Jade's shirt. Her eyes looked very scared and she struggled to hold back tears. Jade felt bad for her friend, but she felt scared as well. Lane, Mr. Eikner, and the other staff were corralling students into groups and instructing them to hide and remain quiet. A teacher came over to Jade and Cat and led them to the front of the room. They passed through the curtains that were hanging and entered the backstage area. Jade peered through the gap between the two curtains, looking over the crowd. Her eyes scanned the people, searching for Tori or any of her other friends.

"Jadey," Cat whispered urgently, "what if the guy comes in here and finds us?"

Jade turned around to face the redhead. "Then he comes in here and finds us. But Principal Eikner and Lane and everybody will protect us. Okay?" She tried to sound calm.

Cat nodded. "Do you think it's the escaped murderer?"

"Probably."

"Do you think he's the one sending the notes?"

"He might be. I hope it is him. Then the cops could arrest him and we could get this whole thing over with."

Cat thought for a moment, her eyebrows narrowed in thought. "Who was the girl?" she asked, jumping topics.

Jade blinked quizzically. "What girl?"

"The one we found last summer."

Jade shrugged. "I don't know." She paused. "We should try and figure that out. It might help us with the notes and other stuff."

Cat nodded and opened her mouth to say something. A sharp banging of a door being swung open and hitting a wall sounded across the room. The noise was followed by urgent hushes, whispers, and the echo of footsteps on the tiled floor. Jade ducked behind a chest full of costumes, followed by Cat.

"He found us!" the redhead exclaimed. "I knew it. I.."

Jade pressed a finger to her lips, signaling Cat to be quiet. Cat closed her mouth and sat quietly next to her. Jade listened as the footsteps got closer and louder.

"I'll shoot," the man said in a deep voice.

He held up his gun, pointing it around the room. He wore dark, torn jeans and a large black hoodie. The hood draped over his face, casting a menacing shadow on it. He walked heavily and seemed to be no older than his mid-twenties. The gunman took another step forward. Jade's breath caught in her throat as she saw his foot land on someone's leg. The person yelped, causing everyone else either to shush them or scream. Some people put their hands up in a gesture of surrender. Principal Eikner stepped out, confronting the man.

"What are you doing here?" Mr. Eikner asked, trying to remain calm.

The man raised his gun higher. "I'm looking for some teenagers who go to this school."

"Who?" Mr. Eikner asked.

"Andre Harris, Tori Vega, Beck Oliver, Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro, and Jade West," the man answered.

Jade's heart stopped. She turned to look at Cat. Cat stared at Jade, her eyes wide and jaw dropped. _He knows our names and wants to kill us. _The thought played over again and again in Jade's mind. _He knows our names and wants to kill us. He knows our names and wants to kill us. We're dead. _


	6. 6 Research

_A/N: _

_Hello! It's time for another chapter of Bobby's Goldfish Adventure! Just kidding. It's time for another chapter of… What You Did Last Summer. I'm in a good mood. A good, writingish, hungry mood. You people got me up to 21 awesome reviews! I couldn't make you wait three more days for another chapter. Random thought: does anybody else find random glitter on themselves? Hmmm… _

_Haha, thanks, Kyra. But I don't know if I'm the best. And actually, I do plan on writing professionally when I'm older. _

Research 

Jade crouched silently behind the costume chest. Cat sat next to her, also hiding. Jade could feel her heart beat in her throat. She felt everyone's eyes looking at herself and Cat. She hid, not daring to move or make a sound. The thought rang in her ears. _He knows our names and wants to kill us._

Mr. Eikner nodded to the man. "Yes. We have those students. I'll show you where you can find them." He walked away, gesturing for the man to follow him.

Surprisingly, the gunman lowered his weapon and followed the principal. Mr. Eikner led the man away from Jade and Cat. He made sure that the man didn't find Andre, Tori, Robbie, or Beck, either. They walked through the doors and disappeared down the hall. There was a few seconds of silence until people began to stir again. Lane announced that school would be ended early and that the students could go home right away. Jade walked quickly to the parking lot, where her car was. Cat walked behind her.

"Will you drive me home?" Cat asked.

"Sure," Jade said. "But we should find Vega and the others."

"Cat! Jade!" someone called.

As if on cue, Andre, Tori, Robbie, and Beck appeared, walking toward them.

"You okay?" Andre asked.

Jade nodded. "Yeah, we're fine."

Cat stared at the ground. "Why did Tori lie to us?" she asked sadly.

"What do you mean?" Robbie asked.

Cat looked up at Tori. "Y-you said it was just some escaped prisoner. And that… he wasn't after us," Cat sniffled.

"I know I did," Tori said, giving Cat a hug. "That's just what I thought. I'm sorry."

Cat stepped back, standing beside Jade again. Beck spoke up.

"Are we going home?" he asked, changing the subject.

Jade shrugged. "Actually, I was thinking we could all meet at Vega's."

"Why?" Tori asked.

"So we can do some research together. We need to find out who the girl was. If we find out who she is, it might help us," Jade reasoned.

Beck nodded. "She has a point." Tori, Cat, Andre, and Robbie stared at him, surprised by the fact that he'd actually agree with Jade and support her for something after their break-up. "So let's go, then!" Beck said.

Jade found her car, unlocked it, and got inside. Cat rode shotgun. They followed Beck's and Andre's cars to the Vega's house. When they got there, Jade parked her car in the street and went inside. Tori grabbed her laptop and sat on the floor with her back against the couch. Everyone crowded around her.

"What do we search up?" Tori questioned.

Robbie answered, "How about the town we were camping in? We could look at the missing person's records and check if they have the girl on there."

"Why would she be on that list?" Jade asked. "She was camping with her friends, not kidnapped."

"Well, what if we check the town murder listings?" Tori suggested. "The girl was murdered." She began to type on her laptop. "Here," she said after a few minutes. "These are the town's murder listings. Looks like it's just four people. Some random guy in his thirties. And three teenagers…" her voice trailed off in thought.

"The ones who went camping," Cat finished. "The story is real!"

"What one?" Andre asked.

"I don't know, but they're real!" Cat said, seeming amazed by the fact.

Tori pulled up an image of one of the teenagers. A boy about fifteen years old with hazel eyes, short blonde hair, and pale skin. His name was in black letters at the bottom of the screen: **Jacob West**

All eyes turned toward Jade. "What?" Jade snapped.

"He has the same last name as you," Robbie pointed out.

Jade shrugged. "So? I'm not related to the guy, as far as I know. Some people just have the same last names."

"True," Tori muttered in agreement. She turned back to her computer. "It says he was murdered but they don't know who killed him. He was killed by a gun when he was camping with two friends."

"I bet those friends were the two girls that also went camping," Beck said.

Tori nodded. "Yep. One girl was killed with a gun, too. She was also fifteen with dirty-blonde hair and green eyes. Her name is Amber."

"Just Amber?" Andre said.

"Yeah. It doesn't have a last name for her," Tori confirmed. "Weird, huh?" Everyone nodded. "And the last one.." Tori said, getting the image of the person.

The picture appeared on the screen. Jade gasped. It was a fifteen-year-old girl with long strawberry blonde hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. She looked eerily familiar. The name was written at the bottom: **Julia Simon**

Beck broke the silence. "There's our girl." He murmured.

_A/N: _

_Creepy, huh? Kinda. Before I go, I just wanted to tell you how I've been getting Bade requests for this story. Yes, I will throw in some Bade! I LOVE Bade. And maybe I'll put in a little Cabbie. :D_


	7. 7 Familiar Faces

_A/N:_

_Whoa, um okay, I have a ton of reviews. It used to be about three after each chapter posted, now it's around six. Yeah, I dunno. But it seems like the amount of reviews really shot up. Thanks so much! Keep em' comin! _

Familiar Faces

Jade sat at the table wit her friends. They had all decided to meet up at Nozu. She sat next to Cat.

"Why did the guy want us?" Cat asked.

"What guy?" Tori asked.

"You know, the one that broke into Hollywood Arts, during the lockdown," Cat explained. "What did he want with us?"

Robbie shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he had a connection to the teenagers that went camping, or he knows about when _we _went camping last summer."

"Or," Beck suggested, "he was the one who killed the girls." This silenced everyone. "I'm surprised we didn't figure this out earlier."

"We kinda did," Jade said.

A waiter came over to the table, carrying a tray of sushi and salads. "Here is your food," he said, setting down the tray. He handed out the food and drinks and left.

"Can we talk after we eat?" Cat asked. "I'm starving!"

Everyone nodded, starting to eat. Jade took a bite of salad. She looked up from her plate to find a girl staring at her from the other side of the room. A girl with dirty-blonde hair and green eyes. She had pale skin, light freckles, and looked to be in her twenties, though she seemed much younger. Jade recognized her. Jade thought back to the past couple of days. She had seen the same girl every day, almost everywhere she went. The girl seemed achingly familiar, as if Jade had seen her somewhere other than where the girl followed her to. Jade made eye contact with the girl for a second until the girl looked down to her menu.

Everyone finished their food. The waiter collected the dirty plates and gave them the check. Jade got up to leave with her friends. She noticed as she got up, the green-eyed girl began to pack up her things and get up from her table. Jade gave the girl a suspicious glare as she headed for the door. She was about to walk out when she saw the girl right behind her. Frustrated, Jade whipped around to face her.

"Quit following me!" Jade snapped.

The girl's eyes widened and she took a step back, obviously surprised.

"What's going on?" Beck asked, approaching the girls.

Jade answered. "This chick has been following me non-stop for the past two days." She turned back to the strange girl. "Who are you and what do you want?" she growled, pulling out her scissors.

The girl's eyes narrowed. "I'm Amber Klay."

"It's her," someone whispered behind Jade.

The girl, Amber, continued. "I've been following you because you were at the camping site last year. You dumped my friend in the lake. The gunman at Hollywood Arts was after you. You are trying to solve you little problem. You found the murder victims. You found Amber. But that wasn't me. I'm Amber Klay, the real one."

Jade stared in surprise. It was her. Andre's story might actually be true. The lunatic posed as Amber killed the others and killed itself. But here was the real Amber Klay. Thoughts whirled in Jade's mind. But one thought stuck in her head. _Was it all actually true? _

"So… you…" Andre thought aloud.

Amber crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not telling you what to believe, or if you've finished the puzzle correctly. But, yes. I'm the real Amber Klay. And I know what you did last summer."

_A/N: _

_Don't worry, the story doesn't end here. I promise, what you think is most likely not what it will turn out to be. There still are things to be uncovered. Just a heads up, this story is and will be taking a big twist._


	8. 8 Amber's Secret

_A/N: _

_Hello, boys and squirrels! Thank you SO much for the buckets and buckets of awesome reviews. Seriously, thanks. If you want to know… I AM open for story requests! Just one-shots, though I might accept a multi-chap. I want only one-shots because I'm already working on this story, and I don't want to have ten stories to do at once! That's a lot. So just PM me if you have any ideas, requests, questions, suggestions, etc. because I love hearing from you! Really… I freak out every time I see this: _

_Private Messaging (1)_

_Hahaha I'm easy to please. Um and I got some requests for Tandre. I do like Tandre… but someone told me they didn't. I'll do my best to make everyone out there happy! Enjoy the chapter! _

Amber's Secret

_I'm Amber Klay, and I know what you did last summer. _Jade stared in astonishment. This girl knew everything they'd done, everything that had happened. Amber stared at Jade with cold green eyes.

"So…" Tori started. "If you're the real Amber, and you know all this stuff, how about you help us solve the…" She struggled for the right word. "Solve the thing?"

_Nice one, Vega. Thing. Great vocabulary. _Jade thought, a smirk coming to her face.

"Why should I?" Amber asked.

"For your friends," Cat said innocently.

Amber's face softened at Cat's voice. She bit her lip and stared into space, thinking. "Alright," she agreed after a few seconds. "I'll help you. But I'm only doing this for Julia and Jacob."

"Yay!" Cat chimed, clapping her hands and earning a chuckle from Amber.

"Where now?" Andre asked. "We go to Tori's house to do more detective work?"

"Yep," Tori confirmed. "Let's go!"

They all filed out of Nozu, into the parking lot. Everyone got in Jade's car. Jade sat in the driver's seat. Cat, Beck, and Robbie sat in the back. And Andre and Tori sat behind them. That meant Amber sat next to Jade.

"Does she have to sit up here?" Jade asked, turning around.

"Well we're already in the car," Beck said. "Can't you just live with it for ten minutes?"

"Fine," Jade grumbled.

She started the car and began to drive. They rode silently to Tori's house. Jade pulled into the Vega's driveway, parked the car, and got out. Amber shoved her aside, shooting her an accusing glare as she walked inside the house.

"Why does she hate me?" Jade asked.

"Why do _you _hate _me?_" Tori asked.

"Maybe because you kissed my boyfriend when you first came to Hollywood Arts?"

"Yeah. He's not your boyfriend anymore, though."

"He was then," Jade said, lowering her voice as Beck walked past.

Tori grinned mischievously. "Oh… you still like him don't you?"

"Shut up," Jade snapped. She turned and walked into the house.

Tori stood in the doorway, blocking her way. "Nope. I'm not moving until you tell me the truth about Beck."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Fine. I still love him. Now, move!" She pushed Tori aside.

The girls walked into the house. Tori grabbed her laptop; everyone crowded around her, trying to see the screen.

"First," Tori said, turning to Amber, "what do you know?"

"You think I'm just going to give you the information like that?" Amber scoffed.

"Well, you said you'd help us with…" Andre reasoned.

"I'm getting something to drink," Amber stated, cutting Andre's sentence off.

"Oh no," Robbie said.

"What?" Tori asked.

"It's another Jade," Robbie finished, trying to hide a smile.

Cat giggled. "You're silly."

"What?" Jade snapped, seeing that everyone was looking at her.

Beck smirked. "It's true."

"Whatever," Jade muttered, plopping down on the couch. "Are we gonna do something productive?"

"Right," Tori said, snapping into focus. "We need to sort things out. What do we need to solve?"

"What about why the gunman wanted us?" Robbie suggested.

"And who was sending the notes?" Beck said.

"Who killed the teenagers?" Cat put in.

"Why Tori Vega has the most beautiful cheekbones in all of the world?" andre said with a grin.

"Alright," Tori said, typing it all into her laptop. She glanced at Andre with a smile and turned back to her computer. "I know there's more, but that's good for now."

"What about why Amber despises me?" Jade joked under her breath.

"I don't despise you," Amber said, coming to join them again. "I just really dislike you."

"Oh well, that makes me feel much better," Jade said, her sentence coated in sarcasm.

"I don't like you because you dumped Julia in the lake," Amber said, tracing her finger along the lip of her glass of water. "That's the main reason. It was your idea to dump my best friend in a lake. So don't think you'll be off the hook that easy." She took a sip of her water, looking at the laptop. "I can answer one thing right now."

"Which is?" Beck prodded.

"The person sending the notes," Amber answered. "Me."

_A/N:_

_I think you all knew that one from Amber's little revealing in the previous chapter. Well, there was your little Tandre moment. With some Bade. And a sprinkle of Jori conversation. I'm not into the romantic Jori, but the friendship I like. It's funny how they pick on each other like that. _


	9. 9 Amber and Jade

_A/N: _

_I have lots of people asking me for faster updates and more Tandre, Cabbie, and of course Bade. I will update fast and I am a fan of all three, so I'll put some in! I know there are people out there who might not like any pairings I'm putting or have put in, so sorry. Just… try to deal with it. I'm trying to make everyone happy. And, Jenna7, I might do something like Amber hurting her. Not too bad, though. I still want my fav character to be okay! : ) But I like the concept of Amber and Jade, and Amber having a soft spot for Cat. _

_Thanks for the amazing, amazing, amazing reviews! And thanks for putting up with me and my ramblings. Hahaha. Here's the next chapter…_

Amber and Jade

"I knew it!" Andre shouted suddenly, throwing his hands in the air.

"Andre!" Tori said, looking a little confused.

"What? I thought she was the one sending the notes," Andre explained. "From the minute she said she knows what we did last summer. I knew it! I knew it! I was right! Ha!"

"You are celebrating this, because?" Amber asked.

Andre calmed down. "Uh… We should, you know, try to… figure stuff out," he said awkwardly.

Tori smiled and rolled her eyes. "Okay... Back to solving the thing. Amber, what do you know?"

Amber shrugged. "Tons of things."

"Let's start with one thing, then," Jade said, as if she were talking to a four-year-old. "What I want to know is who that Jacob West guy was."

"Jacob… let's see," Amber said, thinking. "Jacob West went with us on the camping trip, as you know. I didn't like him. But he was Julia's boyfriend, she begged me to take him with us, so I let him in on the trip. Funny how you two have the same last name."

"Maybe Jacob was like, a second cousin or something that Jade didn't know about?" Cat said.

Amber shrugged. "Probably."

"Now that we have all the identities and those things figured out," Tori said. "We only have a few questions left."

"Which would be?" Robbie asked.

"Who was the gunman, and what did he have to do with all this?" Tori replied. "And who killed the teenagers? We solve those issues, and I think the case is closed."

"I can tell you something," Amber said. "The gunman. He helped in the killings of my friends. And I bet he wants you because somehow he discovered that you were at the exact place he killed the teenagers and he knows you're trying to solve this."

"Yeah, I bet that's it," Beck said, pretty much speaking for everyone.

Cat yawned suddenly. "I'm tired, it's getting late," she said, leaning onto Robbie's shoulder and closing her eyes.

"Yeah, we should go home and get some sleep," Robbie agreed. "We can meet up again tomorrow and talk."

Jade got up. "Yeah, sounds good. I'm going home."

"Get up, Kitty Cat," Robbie said, nudging Cat. The redhead's eyes opened again and she stumbled sleepily toward the door.

"Wait," Tori said. "How are you going to get home? We all crammed into Jade's cat to get here."

"I'm driving myself," Jade stated. "Just me."

"Can I use Trina's car?" Andre asked. "I'll drive everyone home and bring the car back tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure." Tori nodded. "Later," she said, turning and going upstairs as everyone headed out.

Jade walked out the door, following everybody. Amber walked behind her and shut the door behind them. Jade walked to her car, watching as Amber got into the other car. A hand touched Jade's shoulder, she jumped and whirled around.

"Sheesh, it's just me," Beck said.

"Shouldn't you be with them?" Jade asked.

"Yeah. I'll go in a sec."

"What do you want?"

Beck shrugged and leaned against Jade's car. "Funny how you and Amber are."

"What do you mean?" Jade asked.

"Amber reminds me of you. You're both so hostile, sarcastic, and cold. But she seems to have a soft spot for Cat."

"You're saying I have a soft spot for Cat now?"

"Kinda. Oh, come on. You two have been friends for a long time."

"Well so have we."

"Yeah. And you used to have a soft spot for me too."

Jade smiled. "Who are you to say I still don't?"

"Beck!" Andre called. "Come on man! Are you coming or not?"

"Coming!" Beck called. He walked off, turning to smile at Jade, and disappeared into the car.

* * *

Jade opened her eyes. Dawn light streamed through her bedroom window, birds chirped. _Cheerful day today, _Jade thought, _blugh. _Almost immediately she noticed the person in her room. Amber. Jade quickly sat up.

"What're you doing here?" Jade snapped.

Amber smiled. "Just… dropping in. Come with me, I need to show you something."

Amber led Jade downstairs. They walked through the living room and kitchen, toward the front door. Ethan, Jade's little brother, was eating breakfast in the kitchen.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"Why did you let this girl in the house?" Jade questioned.

Ethan shrugged. "She rang the doorbell and told me she was a new friend of yours. She wanted to see you so I let her in. What're you guys doing?"

"I'm taking Jade out front to show her something," Amber said, ruffling Ethan's dark brown hair. "You can come with us."

"Sure," Ethan said.

Amber took them out into the driveway. She led them to the large black car that was parked in the street. The front window rolled down, revealing a man.

"So this is her?" the man asked.

Jade stared in shock. His voice was familiar and she recognized how he looked. This was the gunman that had broken into Hollywood Arts. Jade turned around, pushing her eight-year-old brother toward the house.

"Ethan, go inside the house. Now," Jade ordered, sounding calm yet urgent.

"Why?" Ethan questioned, getting scared.

"Now!" Jade ordered.

Ethan turned to run inside the house.

"Not so fast," Amber said.

Jade turned back to Amber. She took a step back, seeing that Amber was pointing a gun at Ethan.

"Get in the car," Amber demanded. "Do it. Before I blow your heads off."

"Jade…" Ethan whispered hiding behind his sister.

Jade let out a shaky breath. "Do what she says," she told him.

Amber opened the door, shoving the two inside. The girl gave an evil smile before getting into the passenger seat. The car gave a grunt and jerked forward, driving along the road.

"What now?" Ethan whispered. "What's going on?"

Jade pulled him closer to her. "They're taking us. But don't worry, you'll be safe with me."

_A/N:_

_I didn't realize about the title until I typed it. Amber and Jade. Both are a type of stone. Hahaha. Well, it's kinda funny to me._

_Not really any Tandre, I know, I'll do more of it in the next one!_

_I just realized that this is almost nothing like the movie. O.o I have only seen the trailer so my knowledge on the movie is VERY limited. Whatever, I can freestyle once in a while! _


	10. 10 The Mystery is Solved, Or So We Think

_A/N: _

_Thanks for the one review on the last chapter! Apparently, the story didn't show up on the list of stories when I posted chapter nine. So if you haven't read it yet, go back and read it right now. Seriously, you'll be confused in this chapter and I gave a few little revealings in the previous chapter. I'll wait… times up. (Hahaha got that from Jade's video when she said she hated twins. But I'm a twin! Whatever.) _

_Sad to say this but the story is coming to an end. It'll end in about… two more chapters. Not including this one. : ( I'm blanking on another story idea. I might do another survival story, like Planes, Forests, Lakes, and Alone. But send me some requests! _

The Mystery is Solved… Or so it Seems to Be

Beck stood at the Vega's front door. He rang the doorbell, seconds later Robbie answered. Beck walked into the house.

"Beck's here," Robbie announced, running over to the couch and jumping onto it. Cat giggled.

"Hey," Beck greeted.

"Hey," Tori replied. "We're still waiting on Jade and Amber."

Beck took a seat on the couch. The doorbell rang again, and in walked Amber.

"I'm here," she said.

"Yay!" Cat cheered. "Now we just need Jade to show up."

"Who wants lemonade?" Tori asked.

"Me!" everyone answered.

Tori disappeared into the kitchen. Beck leaned back on the couch, holding his phone in the air and spinning it in his hand, amusing himself. Robbie played with Cat's hair while she tried on his glasses. The two laughed together. Andre helped Tori in the kitchen, Amber stood quietly, observing the Vega's home. A box popped up on the screen of Beck's phone. **Jade: 1 new text message. **Beck tapped the screen, opening the text. The screen read:

**Jade W**

** Hey. Can't meet at Vega's house. I'm sick. **

Beck stared at the screen. He began to type back. When he touched the screen, the phone slipped and fell.

"Ah!" Beck exclaimed as the Pearphone hit his eye. He sat up quickly, staring at his phone. "Why? After all we've been through, why do you just attack me like that?"

"Talking to your phone?" Tori asked, walking into the room with glasses of lemonade.

He smirked. "Yeah. It attacked my face," Beck answered, rubbing his right eye.

"Ooooh, drinks!" Cat said, taking a glass and sipping it eagerly.

"Jade coming?" Andre asked, sitting next to Tori.

"Nah. She texted me saying she was sick," Beck replied.

Robbie set his drink down after taking a few sips. "Aw. Well, I guess we start without her, then."

"Yep," Tori said. "Okay. So far we know… the person sending the notes, what the gunman wanted with us, the teenagers and some things about them, and that's about it."

"Wait a second," Robbie said. "When Amber first introduced herself to us, she said she was the _real _Amber Klay. Like someone had been posing as her."

All eyes turned to Amber, who nodded. "That's right," she said. "The Amber you found on the internet, the one without the last name, was fake. She was just posing as me."

"Why?" Cat asked.

"So she could steal my identity and kill my friends," Amber answered, sounding sullen.

"So she's the one who killed Julia and Jacob?" Tori asked.

Amber rolled her eyes. "No, I lied. It was a Beavecoon! Of course it was her! That girl hated me, and she hated my friends. She tagged along on the trip. We never noticed her. She kidnapped me in the middle of the night, tied me to a tree with a cloth over my mouth, and posed as me in front of my friends. I was trapped at the tree for two days. I listened to the screams as she murdered them. Finally, I broke free one afternoon. I couldn't find her. I'd assumed that she'd killed herself or gone home. I found the other two bodies. Like I said, I hated Jacob. But Julia was like a sister to me. I felt like I needed to give her a… special burial." Her sad green eyes turned cold. "But then you found her. And that Jade girl threw Julia in a lake."

Everyone stared at Amber. Emotions of sadness, sympathy, shock, and regret shown on their faces.

"Sorry," Cat whispered sullenly.

Amber shrugged. "That was a while ago. Living in the past isn't good." She paused. "Well, now you know everything. I guess we can tell the police and forget this happened."

"Yeah," Beck said, looking around and receiving nods.

Amber smiled. "Good."

"We just solved a mystery!" Cat said. "We're like… the new Mystery Crew or something. Like Scooby and the gang! Beck can be Fred, Tori can be…"

"Okay, Cat," Tori said with a chuckle. "Yeah. We know."

"I guess we can all go home now," Robbie said.

"Yeah. I'll tell my dad," Tori said.

Beck walked out the door, followed by everyone else. He headed for his car. Someone grabbed his arm and turned him around. He found himself looking at Amber.

"What's up?" Beck asked.

"I need you to come with me," Amber said.

"Why?"

"No questions. Just follow me."

Without another word, Amber turned and walked down the driveway. Beck walked along behind her, tossing his car keys into the air and catching them. The girl led him farther down the street and to a large black car. She opened the door. Beck froze, staring in shock at what was inside. Jade and her little brother. Their hands were tied up and they had bruises and cuts on them. Jade smiled sarcastically at the sight of Beck.

Jade teased, "Welcome to the party."

_A/N:_

_She has Beck! _

_I know you think we've uncovered everything, but like I said, it does not end yet. Trust me, Amber is hiding something. _


	11. 11 To The Rescue, ish

_A/N: _

_Hey yo dee dee do do! Hahaha, got that one from the show! I can't remember if Tori or Robbie said it. Anyway, who got my Beavecoon reference? I was a little surprised when none of you brought it up in the reviews. But thanks! Your reviews are awesome. Thank you for all the support and love you've given this story. I kinda made it sound like the story was ending. Which, sadly, it is. Next chapter should be the last one. This chapter and the next will probably be short._

_CUPCAKES!_

To the Rescue…ish. 

Tori walked into Hollywood Arts. She took a sip of coffee and made her way to her locker.

"Tori!" someone called.

She turned around to find her redheaded friend running up to her. "Hey, Cat. What's up?"

"Have you seen Beck or Jade?" Cat asked, sounding concerned.

"Uh… no. Not lately."

"I can't find them! No one can. I went to Jade's house last night and nobody was home. I thought her family went out to dinner, but she's not here today either."

"Okay, calm down. Maybe…"

Cat looked past Tori. "Did you find them?"

Tori turned around, seeing Andre and Robbie. "Cat told me Beck and Jade are missing," she said.

"Yeah," Andre replied. "We can't find them. Beck's been gone since last night."

"It was probably Amber," Robbie muttered.

"What?" Tori asked.

"I think it was Amber," Robbie repeated. "She's… creepy."

"That doesn't mean it was her," Andre reasoned.

"Think about it," Robbie said. "She's creepy. Jade and Beck have gone missing. She's been following Jade around for the past week. She hates Jade. She somehow knows Beck and Jade dated. She could've captured Jade somehow then got Beck, too."

Cat nodded and took Robbie's hand. "He's got a point," she said.

"But… Amber is… what I'm saying is that… uh," Tori tried to argue.

"He _is _right," Andre said, resting a hand on Tori's shoulder. "Amber is our best bet on where they went."

Cat looked at Tori with pleading brown eyes. "I want to find Jadey."

"Okay," Tori said. "Let's look for them after school."

* * *

Tori stood in her living room after school. Andre paced along the floor.

"We're here," Robbie called, entering the house with Cat.

"Good," Tori said, "now we can look for them. Where could Amber have taken them?"

Andre opened his mouth to answer, but he was cut off by the sound of the doorbell.

"It's open!" Tori said.

The front door opened, revealing the girl with the green eyes and dirty-blonde hair. Amber. "I thought I'd stop by," Amber explained, taking a seat on a couch.

"Just in time," Tori said.

"What?" Amber asked.

"Do you know where Beck and Jade are?" Cat asked, making the puppy-dog face.

"Why? Are they missing or something?" Amber questioned.

"Yeah," Andre answered. "We think you took them."

Amber quickly stood up. "Why would you think that?" she snapped, as if defending herself.

"Well… for one thing," Robbie started, "you hate Jade. And she used to be dating Beck so we figured you took them."

Amber turned and walked toward the door. Tori jumped in and blocked her way.

"Where are you going?" Tori asked harshly.

Amber shrugged. "Outside. Follow me; I only want to show you something."

Tori followed her outside. Andre, Robbie, and Cat walked behind them. Andre caught up to Tori, holding her hand protectively. Amber brought them to a large black car. She pulled on the handle, causing the door to automatically slide open.

"You know, you people really are good detectives," Amber said.

Amber stepped aside revealing Beck, Jade, and who Tori recognized as Jade's brother. The three were tied in rope.

"Hey, guys," Beck said, forcing a sarcastic smile.

"You _did _take them!" Cat screeched, suddenly bursting into tears.

"Yeah," Amber said awkwardly. She looked shocked at Cat's breakdown.

"Why? Why would you do that?" Cat yelled. "No, don't tell me! I know why."

"Cat…" Tori began. "Calm down."

"No! I won't calm down. She," Cat pointed an accusing finger at Amber, "took my friends."

"But Cat, I-I," Amber stuttered, reaching out to soothe the redhead.

"Don't touch me," Cat snapped, sounding like Jade. Her face turned sad instead of angry. "Amber… you took my best friend." Her voice grew barely audible. "It's like when that girl killed Julia. She took your best friend and killed her. You were about to kill Jadey."

Robbie stepped forward and hugged Cat from behind. He whispered into her ear and stroked her hair a couple of times. This seemed to calm the redhead. Cat turned and hugged Robbie, burying her face in his chest.

Amber sighed. "Okay, I should tell you something."

"What? That you betrayed us?" Tori sneered.

Amber nodded. "Kinda. Cat… what you said a moment ago… There was no girl pretending to be me."


	12. 12 The Last Piece of the Puzzle

_A/N:_

_Well, here it is. Chapter 12 the last chapter. I'm disappointed to see the story end. But thank you thank you thank you thank you for all your wonderful reviews and support and ideas! If it weren't for you guys, this story wouldn't even have made it past Chapter 1. The mystery is finally solved here. Decive The Rainbow, I just needed to say I love your profile pic. Haha Hoops and Yoyo. That is their names, right?_

Last Piece of the Puzzle

"There was no girl?" Cat said.

Amber nodded. "Yeah."

Anger flared up inside Jade. There was no lunatic after all! She knew it was Amber all along. Amber had lied to them, kidnapped Jade, Ethan, and Beck, gained everyone's trust and betrayed them. What really made Jade mad was the fact that Amber had hurt Cat. The girl obviously did have a soft spot for Cat, now Jade didn't know if that was true or just another act. Cat had really trusted Amber and Amber lied to her. Now Jade watched, helpless and tied up, as her best friend cried.

"I knew it was you!" Jade yelled. "You obviously killed those teenagers, were going to kill us, and now you've hurt Cat."

Amber whirled around and slammed her fist against the car. "Oh, shut up!"

"You killed them?" Tori asked.

Amber turned back around to face Tori. Her green eyes were suddenly ice cold. "Yes. There was no lunatic, as I've told you. That was me. I made everything up. I killed Jacob and Julia because I hated them. And I was _about _to kill these three." She gestured toward the car. "I probably would've killed you and Andre, Robbie, and Cat as well."

"Why?" Ethan asked.

Amber shrugged and gave an evil smile. "Because Mike and I love killing people. Right Mike?"

"That's right," the gunman responded.

He stepped out of the car to stand beside Amber. He held a gun in his hands, aiming it at Cat. "We've been jumping from town to town," Mike explained. "Killing people is what we do." He loaded the weapon. "I'll shoot."

"So will I," a voice said.

A gunshot sounded, the gun flew out of Mike's hand as he jumped back. Mr. Vega appeared.

"Dad!" Tori said, running up to hug him. "What're you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Just getting home from work."

Tori's dad pulled out two pairs of handcuffs and put them on Amber and Mike. He led them to his car and locked them inside. He then went over to the black car to free Beck, Ethan, and Jade. All three hopped eagerly out of the car.

"My wrists can breathe again," Ethan said, rubbing his wrists. Jade laughed and hugged him.

Mr. Vega headed back to his car. "Now, I have to take these two crazies. Will you be okay until I get back?"

"Yeah, I think so," Tori answered.

Mr. Vega smiled and got in the car. Jade watched as he drove out of sight, then she turned back to her friends.

"Heck of a week, huh?" Andre asked, putting an arm around Tori.

Beck shrugged. "Mysteries, murders, kidnapping, almost getting killed. I think this is a new record."

"I don't know about you people, but I'm going home and hibernating for the next few days," Jade said, half-joking.

Cat giggled. "Bears hibernate! I love bears. Especially panda bears. They're so cute! Once I saw one in a movie that does kung-fu! I forgot what his name was."

"Wasn't it Po?" Andre asked.

"No…" Cat said, still thinking.

"So what about the black car?" Robbie asked.

"I think my dad can find something to do with it," Tori said.

"Well, we're going," Jade said, beginning to walk away.

"Later," Tori said, walking into her house with everyone else.

"Po!" Cat shouted as she walked into the house.

"Man, I said Po!" Andre said.

Jade walked down the street with her little brother. He went on and on about Amber, Mike, and the mystery. He blabbed, not looking back at his sister. Jade followed and tuned him out, focusing on the past seven days. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and jumped.

"Relax!" Beck said.

"Stop doing that." Jade shrugged off his hand. "What's up?"

Beck shrugged. "I dunno. I was just thinking, about what you said the other night." He hesitated. "Do you, maybe, still have feelings for me?"

Somehow, this didn't surprise Jade. She thought for and moment and smiled. "Yeah. Do _you _still have feelings for me?"

"Yeah. Just promise me we won't fight anymore."

"I promise."

"Good," Beck said, pulling her in and kissing her for a second.

"Oooooh!" Ethan cooed mockingly.

"Be quiet," Jade laughed.

"Can I walk you home?" Beck asked.

Jade shrugged, taking his hand. "Sure."

"Blah, too lovey-dovey," Ethan said. "You two are all 'oh we love each other so much!' Well, you know what I love?"

"What do you love?" Jade asked, holding back a smile.

Ethan cracked a humorous smile. "Pizza!"

_A/N: _

_Haha, Ethan. _

_Well, that's the end. I hope you like it! I'm very sorry if this was confusing. Go back and reread, think it through, I think you should get it. Not to be negative… but please no comments on how confusing it was! I'm aware of that! _

_So thanks to everyone for everything. Please PM me any story suggestions!_


	13. 13 Epilogue of Escape

_A/N:_

_Hello! I was going over all of my old stories, y'know, rereading reviews and the stories and things like that. And I noticed that my tragedy/crime/suspense/survival/mystery stories got the most reviews! Then I made the connection that I haven't made any of those genre stories yet… and that my stories have been getting less and less reviews. So you guys obviously love the suspense and mystery, huh? Well, this was my favorite and best story I wrote, so I decided to make an epilogue and possibly a sequel! I finally saw the movie I Know What You Did Last Summer. It was almost nothing like my story, which I guess is good, because that makes mine even more of an original. But that movie has a sequel (which I haven't seen yet) so I said, "hey, why not write more on this one?" So here is the epilogue and the sequel story will be posted soon! Please review!_

Epilogue

A girl sat on her old dirty bed, surrounded by stone walls and iron bars. She wore an orange jumpsuit, had dirty-blonde hair, and bright greenish eyes. A man stood at the corner of the room, tossing a pebble into the air and catching it repeatedly. He wore the same orange suit and had very short, light colored hair. The girl traced her finger along and edge of the creaky bed. She narrowed her eyes, suddenly getting up and grabbing something from inside her pillow. A pickaxe. She went over to a wall, removing the lose stones and revealing more supplies along with a short tunnel. She began to pick at the stone in an effort to expand the tunnel.

The man noticed this and gazed over at her, dropping his pebble. "What are you doing?"

The girl didn't stop her work. "What does it look like? I'm trying to get out, Mike."


End file.
